Service-based industries are typically labor intensive. For example, a customer may request that a vendor provide a service (e.g., deliver a good). In turn, the vendor may fulfill the request by identifying the good, preparing the good for delivery or consumption, and ultimately delivering the good to the customer for consumption. The good may be a controlled product (e.g., alcohol, tobacco, prescription medicine, firearm) for which an age or identity of the customer is verified before or upon delivering the good to the customer. Accordingly, the process of delivering a good may be tedious, time consuming, and/or error prone.
To address some of these issues, at least some goods may be delivered using an automated system, such as a vending machine. At least some known vending machines provide an established array of goods for each customer. That is, for at least some known vending machines, the user experience is not tailored or customized to a customer, but rather is the same or at least similar across most or all customers.